


You Can Pry This Trope From My Cold Dead Fingers

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Narcissism, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day five prompt: Body swap. They don't know how it happened or why it happened or when it will be over but Sam is wearing Dean's 20 year old body and Dean is wearing Sam's sixteen year old body. What could happen?





	You Can Pry This Trope From My Cold Dead Fingers

“God fucking damn Sammy, you're so sensitive.” Dean sighed as he rubbed his fingertips over his nipples again. Two days ago, Dean had woken up from a fitful night of sleep to find himself in the body of sixteen year old Sammy, while Sam was in his own twenty year old body. For two days they’d freaked out and tried to find a reason for what happened. For two days they debated the merits of reaching out to their dad, Bobby or one of the other hunters they knew. Finally, unable to find a reason for it and unable to come to an agreement about what to do next, Dean decided they were going to get drunk.

They’d started drinking a few hours before, each of them learning the limits of the body they were currently in. They’d started talking, more openly and freely than they had since before Sammy hit puberty and shut down to everyone. A beer each into the second six-pack, they’d discovered something else; each of them got incredibly horny when they were drinking. 

It started when Sam started to smile at Dean, the smile that Dean had privately named his lady-killer smile. The one that got any girl it was aimed towards. The one that made ladies think they were the center of his world. And Sam was pointing it at Dean.

“Innit weird to look at yourself like that?” Dean slurred, slipping down the couch until his tee-shirt had ridden up and Sam’s entire torso was exposed.

“Yah, but, like, s’not me, issit? S’you.” Sam replied, shifting around so that their legs were touching, muscled heat pressing against muscled heat and that wasn’t so different. Dean shifted and realized that it felt like all of his nerves were alive. He slipped a hand up his stomach, feeling goosebumps follow in it’s wake. Every touch felt like it was connected to his cock, and he mentioned as much aloud.

“Isn’t that normal? I thought everyone liked to be touched?” Sam asked, pressing his hips up before opening his thighs to make room for the his cock in Dean’s restrictive jeans.

“I mean, yeah, but like every touch is connected to your cock. Feels damn good. Special.” Dean sighed, running an absent thumb over Sam’s nipple and feeling his hair stand on end. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He dragged out.

“Yeah. man, my nipples are as sensitive as my fucking cock.” Sam said as he pulled off his shirt and frowned as he ran fingers over the nipples on his chest.

“Nah, man, never big into nipples. But, like, drag your fingertips across your stomach. Gently.” He watched as Sam followed the instruction and his whole body shivered. 

“Shit that’s nice.” Dean nodded drunkenly as he slid his hand down his stomach and into the waistband of the basketball shorts he was wearing.

“You always get wet like this?” He asked, feeling the dripping precome all around the head of Sam’s cock. Sam nodded as he watched, enraptured, as Dean pulled the cock out of his shorts and listed it up to get a good look at it. 

“S’a nice big cock, Sammy. You take good care of it?” Dean grinned, running his fist up and down the monster. They both already knew who the bigger brother was, but even with Sam’s cock hard and in his hand, he felt an odd sort of pride. He nodded towards Sam’s crotch.

“C’mon, m’not gonna be a degenerate all by myself.” As a testament to just how drunk Sam was, he didn’t balk at the suggestion, merely followed it. Dean took a deep breath at the image of himself, drunk and cock in hand.

“Am I narcissistic or is this really hot?” He stroked Sam’s cock a little faster, the copiuous amounts of precome easing the way as it dribbled over his fingers and down the shaft. He could see Sam was struggling; Dean’s body reacted differently than his own. Dean was usually pretty dry until he came copiously.

“Should be some, ah, lube under the cushion there?” He panted, already too close.

“You fuck in the living room a lot?” Sam asked even as he fumbled under the couch cushion for the tube. Dean forced himself to let go of the cock in his hands and move over on the couch, yanking the clothes off Sam’s hips and all the way down his legs, urging his thighs apart.

“I, uh, love a little hole play. Get your fingers really wet and get in there.” He sat back, embarrassed and turned on and confused. He wrapped his hand back around Sam’s dick and went back to stroking and watching.

“You are narcissistic but this is really hot.” Sam’s voice was strained and higher than he was used to hearing. He couldn’t take his eyes off the fingers trailing down over his balls, tracing his perineum and tap-tap-tapping at the pink hole. He could almost feel the touch in his throat, just the way he liked it.

“Gonnagonnagonna.” He panted and was shocked when Sam leaned over and pulled at the tip of his cock so that it was pointed right up. When he looked over and wordlessly asked what that was about. 

“Shoot a lot; unless you wanna come on your own face…” Sam trailed off into a whine as he slicked up a second finger to slide right inside yourself.

“If you move just right you can press on..” He was saying but stopped when Sam’s face lit up with pleasure. “You found it. Jesus that’s sexy.” And that was all it took, watching his own body come with two fingers up his ass and one of Sam’s expressions on his face. He came straight up in the air and if he hadn’t been so blown away by how his body tightened and every nerve ending tingled he would have laughed at the way his cock came and came and came like a fountain.

“We. Are. Doing. That. Again.” Sam panted, coming down from his own orgasm.


End file.
